spicy chicken
by LadyGhost92
Summary: Rewritten, of my original Spicy Chicken, rated M for cursing. Sasuke coughed roughly as I grabbed his . "What's a mater, Sasuke-Kun?" I said faking concern. "S-Spicy chicken."


**"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!"** I yelled at Ino **"I already told you I don't like him!"**

**"THATS A LOAD OF CRAP EVERYONE LIKES HIM!"** She yelled back at me.

**"you know what"** I breathed, **"I'm done, if you don't believe me that's your own problem, not mine!"** I yelled at her. I walked away, today was supposed to be a happy day; because it was my birthday... So much for that... I told her I was over him but she didn't believe me!

I didn't want to fight her, she was my best friend, or so I thought until she called me a 'slut' behind my back… I didn't love him, or anyone for that matter! I stood somewhere in the woods, not knowing where I was but I didn't care, all I knew was that is I went south I would be back in the village.

'_Wait a minute… Ino had Sai, so why did it matter who I did and didn't like? _

I grabbed a kunai from my pouch and threw at a tree, It went through and landed firmly imbedded into the tree behind it.

**"S-Sakura" a small voice from behind me. **

I turned around to see Hinata...

**"Hey Hinata"** I called to her.

She came out from behind the tree and smiled. **"I-Is everything o-okay?"** She asked.

**"Yah"** I said making myself stop shaking in anger.

**"Can i talk to you about something?"** she said taping her index fingers together.

I sat down and nodded, **"Sure, why not"...** She looked nervous so I smiled and asked **"what's up?"**

**"I-I-I I'm-uh-um-"**

**"Spit it out already!"** I said crossing my arms.

**"Right I-I'm uh p-pregnant"** she said looking down.

**"Does Naruto know?"** I asked curiously.

**"I-I don't know h-how to t-tell him, he's s-so busy t-trying to become Hokage!" **she said tearing up. **"What if he leaves me!"**

I shook my head, **"No Naruto, loves you too much."**

She smiled a little bit of confidence showing in her eyes, **"th-theirs something else I wanted to ask,"** she said taping her index fingers together again. **"w-will you-"**

**"Hinatas pregnant!"** Sasuke asked loudly.

With that she fainted...

'Great' I told myself.

**"I'm gonna go and tell him"** he said about to jump to a branch but I tackled him sending him to the ground...

**"Not so fast Uchiha!"** I yelled at him.

I had him pinned to the ground, me sitting on his- Let's just put it this way, I knew what I was sitting on because it was stiff... but anyways I had his arms pinned to either side of his head.

**"Get off"** he grunted.

**"No- and listen up Sasuke-Kun",** I added in oh so sweetly. **"You tell Naruto and I'll kick your ass!"**

**"You can't"** he said in his oh so cocky Sasuke tone, **"I'm stronger than you."**

**"I don't give a rats-ass who is stronger than who at this point, all I'm saying is you talk and I'll kick your ass"!**

He just smirked at me thoroughly pissing me off, so I did what I knew would mess with him. I grinded my ass onto him, making his erection grow.

His breath hitched almost instantly **"stop it"** he breathed.

**"Or better yet"** I said grinding a little harder making him moan, **"I'll just tell everyone about this".**

He looked up at me in disbelief before saying **"you wouldent!"**

"**try me"** I said grinding again, a smirk grew on my face as his hips bucked upward, showing he wanted more whether he knew it or not. I got up and walked toward Hinata, and when I looked back I saw he was still laying their...**"Go home Uchiha"** I said lightly. I then took to shaking Hinata to wake her up.

She woke up and looked around, **"I-Is S-Sasuke gonna t-tell Naruto- Why is he on the ground-!**

**"Hinata"** I said covering her mouth **"He's not gonna tell, trust me." **

She looked from me to him and back again

**"Don't ask cuz I won't tell".** I said helping her to her feet.

It had been a few hours since the Sasuke incident, and now Naruto and Hinata where taking me out to eat with them, 'because Hinata had something she was celibrating'... C:

I dressed in a red and pink kimono and put my hair in a loose bun... **"Sakura, h-hurry up"** Hinata called, **"we're gonna b-be late"!**

I walked down the stairs and saw her sitting impatiently on my couch she was wearing a purple and lavender kimono with white lilies here and there. She grabbed my hand and hurried out of my house…

-When we walked down the street she said **"S-Sakura, do y-you remember, I was going to ask you something"...**

I thought a minute before replying, **"Yah, before that dumb ass interrupted us!"**

She giggled softly before she said **"Y-Yah, um– w-would you b-be my babies g-god mother"?**

I gasped and said **"of course"** and hugged her close.

**"Th-Thank you S-Sakura"** she whispered to me-

We finally arrived at the restaurant and saw Naruto, who had a huge grin on his face. **"They're here"** he called.

_'who's he talking to?'_

Then Sasuke appeared next to him... **"Shit stains" **I mumbled.

**"Wh-What- did y-you say s-something Sakura**?" hinata asked.

**"NO-NO-NO"** I said smiling.

There was no way he was gonna see me pissed, NO WAY! And to top it all off they thought we were a couple so they put our seats together, FUCK! To say I was beyond pissed was an understatement!

We ordered our food and when Naruto looked away I scooted away from Sasuke...

With no luck he scooted next to me again…

Hinata was busy distracting Naruto so he wouldn't notice me giving Sasuke dirty looks.

Hinata saw I was going to punch Sasuke so she said **"L-Look Naruto, that man's kimono is showing his behind!" **

He looked eagerly to see what idiot hadn't fixed his kimono, giving me my chance- so I punched Sasuke in his arm and said **"Knock it off!"**

He touched my face with his cold pail hand sending shivers down my spine, and he chuckled because my face turned a bright red, both from embarrassment and being pissed off. Just as fast as he reached over to touch me he pulled his hand away in time so that Naruto didn't see it.

**"What's a matter Sakura?" **Naruto asked concerned.

**"Yah Sakura what's a mater**?" Sasuke said smirking.

**"N-Nothing, I just ate something spicy!"** I said looking at the spicy chicken.

**"You should watch out for that."** Sasuke said looking at me with a cocky smirk on his face. He turned his attention to Hinata **"Don't you have some news for Naruto"** he said putting on a fake smile, and making Hinatas face turn red.

'Thats it'! I mentally screamed. I reached my hand over from under the table as he took a bite of the chicken... He coughed roughly, as I squeezed his dick. **"What's a mater Sasuke?" **I said faking sympathy.

**"S-Spicy!"** he coughed.

I squeezed a little tighter warning him if he didn't stop he wouldn't have a future in riving his clan... He coughed even harder...

**"You should watch out for that."** I said smiling **,"It's got a kick."**

**"Y-Yah!"** he said trying to smile...

**"Okay!"** Naruto said pushing the chicken away, **"I'm not eating the chicken!" **

Hinata looked at me for a second and smiled, before turning her attention to Naruto,**"N-Naruto-Kun-" **she said smilling, **"I-I'm p-pregnant..." **

He dropped his chopsticks and looked at her , **"Really?"** he asked looking down...

That really wasn't what Hinata planned he'd say, and now her confidence was gone. **"Y-Yes."** she said playing with her noodles…

He pulled her into a big hug and said **"I LOVE YOU!"** he let go of her so that she could breathe and said **"I hope you guys don't mind but I have something I need to talk to Hinata about!" **

With that he took off leaving me and Sasuke at the table with the bill..."Damn it!" I said taking out my wallet, Sasuke stopped me by grabbing my wrist. He had already put money on the table and he had me leave with him...


End file.
